Hitman reborn fall of the azure sky
by detrametal
Summary: sequel to my other reborn fic. when the sky falls nothing is left alive. *series finished now*


I don't own

This one feels rushed… sorry

part two of three...or four haven't decided

* * *

The entire Vongola family, including the Varia sat around the table in a ruckus. His plan didn't go over well.

Pity, the meeting had started out so well. Everybody was telling him how impossible it was. He took a deep breath. The large circular room was built hundreds of feet up, the walls made of glass afforded an excellent view of the surrounding landscape. He sat to the right of The Ninth and to the left of Reborn. His deep breath only amplified his anger. Around the table was yelling, they had forgotten the point and were caught up in yelling. He lifted one hand above his head. He held another breath to the same result. His hand slammed into the table catching everyone in silence. A jagged crack ran from him directly across the massive table. "I **will** do this and I will tolerate no remarks!" and he walked over to Mukuro and nearly ripped his finger off for the mist ring. He dug through his suit pocket until he pulled out a pure silver band. He moved to the wall and faced out into the vista of the Japanese country side. In his right was the mist ring in his left the band. He focused until he could see the thousands of him in the thousands of worlds and felt the rings in his hands harmonizing. His body was trembling with strain and smoke rose up out of his palms. If it went on much longer his body would break down.

As the smoking stopped Tsuna collapsed. Mukuro and Chrome ran to him. Two identical rings fell out of his hands. Both guardians of mist felt like they were wearing the original. Tsuna had done the impossible. He had made two full Mist guardians with two rings.

* * *

Xanxus and Squalo sat in the room with the unconscious Tsuna…nobody knew why they were assigned to watch over him. The effort had nearly killed him and he was in a mini coma. Old Man Talbot said part of Tsuna's soul was in the rings, and that he was lucky that he didn't lose all his soul in the process. Xanxus was talking on his cell to somebody about taking over if Tsuna died and Squalo was sharpening his sword. They both stopped as they heard a groan. Mukuro had walked in and had a lusty look in his eye as he gazed at the body on the bed. He took one step forward.

"If you touch me Mukuro, you won't have an arm…" well, Tsuna was up. He looked at the other occupants. "both of you feel like I unfairly beat you" neither Xanxus or the illusionist spoke "I'll give you a rematch…if I win again you work for me alone and accept me as your boss…deal?"

Xanxus looked at him "What do we get if we win?"

"the title and the body" two nods immediately went off

* * *

Reborn looked at the boy in the clearing, he shook his head "Tsuna, this is crazy. You can't win against both of them."

Tsuna looked at his beloved tutor "I can do it because I have to…" Reborn grinned as his lessons were having an effect yet grimaced as Tsuna seemed hell-bent on self-destruction.

Xanxus and Mukuro stood ready to fight on the other side of the clearing. The ring was a clearing in the mountains with a soft short grass that would not hide any obstacles and was completely hidden. They would not be disturbed.

The battle was short and intense. Xanxus and Mukuro charged one with a barrage of shots the other with a battalion of illusions. Tsuna counter by going into hyper dying will and putting on his X gear sending out a ring of sky flames that smashed the bullets and illusions into dust. In his left hand the frozen saw howled in bitterly cold rage. Both attackers stopped. Tsuna showed a full measure of his will, his suffering and his power. His left side was encased in ice and his right was wrapped in fire. The two elements fed off each other growing more intense as time went by. Both challengers charged again. Tsuna, taking a page from Bermuda, warped in front of the Illusionist and threw an elbow in to his ribs. The body that just came out of jail was going to the hospital. The assassin shot four rounds into the left temple. The saw flicked up and devoured the fire in the shots. "With will like that don't expect to beat me" Tsuna started to stalk forward. It was like watching a wolf hunt. The slow deliberate movements leading to an inevitable end. Tsuna pounced. Tsuna's foot slammed into Xanxus' sternum and broke several ribs. Xanxus started to attempt to get up. Tsuna placed his foot on Xanxus' neck and pressed Ferris' teeth on the other side "yield"

He had no choice but to nod. He was defeated by a boy.

* * *

The X guardians, Mukuro's cronies and Varia sat in a lounge waiting for their respective bosses to come into the room. The door opened and jaws hit the floor. Tsuna was supporting Xanxus's left while an unconscious Mukuro was flopped over Tsuna's other shoulder. MM was the first to snap out of her shock with a screech "What did you do to Mukuro-sama?!" Tsuna helped Xanxus to a chair and let him explain as he took Mukuro to a near by hospital. Hibari was the only one not paying attention. He had his own trauma to attend to, in fact he was huddled in a corner in the fetal position until Tsuna came back.

"Hibari! What happened?" Tsuna rushed toward the battle maniac and placed his hand on the afflicted's head. Hibari let loose with a bunch of gibberish. Tsuna looked around for an explanation.

Kyoko to the rescue. "Hibari was banned from the school." Tsuna gasped in sheer shock. What the hell had happened?

* * *

After two hours trying to get Hibari to speak Tsuna called in his last chance. Naito Longchamp. As said boss entered with a loud cheer and slapped Tsuna on the back the latter voiced his request to the former. Later Naito would tell Enma and Dino about the chill that had rocked the little leader's soul. Naito took out a pistol from underneath his jacket and handed it to Tsuna. Tsuna looked extremely sad as he placed the barrel on Hibari's temple and pulled the trigger. The group gasped in horror as their boss apparently killed their Cloud Guardian.

"my past is darkness, my future is darkness…" an Hibari in only his plain white boxers whimpered.

Tsuna put a hand on the cloud guardian's shoulder "tell me what happened"

"three guys walked in trying to start trouble" a crying Hibari started (yes crying, desolation bullets work on Hibari) "s-so I did my job and beat them up" he looked pitiful, he was shaking and quivering like a puppy in the rain. "but they destroyed a part of the school and I got blamed. A-a-and kicked out BWAAAA" Hibari's eyes shot out tears.

Tsuna realized his pain. Both had an obsession that got ripped out of their life. He looked at Hibari's quivering form. "Drown your sorrows in work. You are still a guardian you have work to do. Work for your family" and he strode out leaving the other members in shock. How could their beloved boss be so cold!

They heard a sniffle and saw Hibari run his hand across his nose and stand up straight. His eyes refocused "He's right. A carnivore can only understand another carnivore…" he looked at the rest of the those present "come on ya little herbivores" and got dressed and walked out with head held high.

* * *

Two weeks later the entire X generation of the Vongola family sat around Tsuna's table. He looked calm and collected. As he always did now. Never again would he be the child they all cherished. The passed out a flyer it read "Godfather school for the Mafia related. high school and collage level courses. Dare to graduate in two years with a collage degree. Mafia only." Tsuna looked around the table and all the members nodded. "the schedule is two weeks on two off for the normal school year. Varia has already graduated." Ken didn't see what this had to due with him and voiced it. Tsuna looked up at the animal man and gave the only smile he ever gave anymore, a ghostly twitch of one side of his mouth "Oh, but it does involve you. Your part of the family. Your going." ken sputtered and looked around as the other's of Mukuro's gang stood in shock. "I leave tomorrow"

Gokudera crinkled his brow "but school doesn't start for a month!" Tsuna gave his smile again.

"For you guys. Bosses start a month early and graduate in four to six years." and he called the meeting over and they all left for their own homes.

* * *

Tsuna saw himself falling behind. At the airport he saw almost every guardian paired up with someone they loved. Yamamoto and Kyoko, Gokudera and Haru, Ryohei and Hana, Mukuro and Chrome were holding hands. The only ones not with someone were Lambo and Hibari. Because Lambo was too young and Hibari didn't care. Tsuna did, he wanted someone to hold him, to love him, to be with him. He said his good byes and walked up to the plane. His teeth held witness to the most acidic comment Tsuna would ever make "Why am I always alone?!" he sat in the Vongola private jet with all the Arcobaleno sitting around him in comfort. Even the one armed Bermuda sat across from the Decimo and had a nice nap.

* * *

Yamamoto looked out across the park and saw the school. The building was as old as the Mafia and had an equally impressive roster. He stepped out and waited for everyone else to grab their bags from out of the limo. As he scanned the area again a man in a suit walked over and introduced himself and led them on a tour of the campus. It was incredible. Later he would liken to being in a presidential living complex. Each building was furnished with the latest technology and each family had it's own living complex. He looked at grinning Gokudera and smiled. He could get used to this.

* * *

Six weeks…that was how long it had been since Tsuna had seen his family. They had been at school for two weeks, yes. That didn't mean he saw them. As the entire family stepped onto the plane headed back to Japan Tsuna finally gave his greeting. They all reported they were happy with their complex yada yada yada. In short they were all happy. They all had pretty much identical schedules 8 to 3. Tsuna's was 6:30 to midnight, needless to say the young heir was exhausted. As soon as the plane took off he was asleep.

Gokudera looked at Reborn and Bermuda, who had become a family member in the short time since the death of Checker face and motioned them to join him in the back of the plane as far as the could be from the sleeping boss, "How's the boss doing?" the rest of the family gathered around to hear with concern for their boss painted on their faces.

Bermuda answered "Not good. He works too hard. One day he's gonna snap."

Reborn continued "and when he does it's not gonna be pretty"

Bermuda: " if he had someone it wouldn't be this bad"

Reborn: " but for the moment the point is moot as you've got a two week break"

Yamamoto looked confused "But he's got all of us"

Bermuda snickered "I don't think his into polygamy…and I don't think he rolls that way." the family was stunned.

Ryohei gasped "what about that blond I saw him talking to?"

Reborn "tall?"

Bermuda "skinny?"

Reborn "American?"

Ryohei nodded after each. Man it was creepy how those two would finish each other's sentences! Both toddlers chuckled.

Bermuda "that's Melody from the Tonno family"

Reborn "she was asking how Dame Tsuna became The Tenth"

Tsuna cringed in his sleep and Bermuda rushed over to check on his favorite living person.

Tsuna's family and Mukuro's gang continued talking, topic how to get a date for the boss.

When Bermuda came back the group started talking about classes. Everybody save Tsuna had only a year left at the rate they were going Hibari asked "How much longer does the boss have?"

Bermuda looked very sad to the group "only two years and that's why he's going to break"

Reborn "he's already crammed three years in to one. If this goes on…" both babies shuddered.

The family realized it was happening again. The distance after Checker faces's death was returning.

* * *

Tsuna woke up only as they landed and ordered the family to get their things. As he walked the family constantly made calls on their phones until they reached a terminal where Nana was waiting for them. All the other members went first and Nana greeted them all warmly with hugs and compliments and his dad crushed everyone in a bear hug. Tsuna was met last and both his parents seemed to have a unbearably close yet painfully far relation with him. They seemed to love him to the point of breaking, but were scared to show it after seeing how fragile he was. In the end they both hugged him and cried on his shoulders. He stepped forward and hugged both of them gently.

To drive back everyone packed onto the bus except Tsuna and Hibari and the two babies. Tsuna looked deeply into his father's eyes and said "just 'cause I'm home doesn't mean I don't have work to do" and the four were met by Xanxus and Squalo at the stop as the bus pulled away leaving Imetsu with sorrow in his heart and on his face.

* * *

It was Bermuda's job to record the entirety of mafia law and punishment. Three days ago Tsuna had received a letter from The Ninth telling of a Japanese Family that was killing Vongola member and asked Tsuna to stop them. The family, the Roditore, had recently been in upheaval. The boss was missing as was his daughter and a rather militant successor had been placed on top.

Xanxus stepped into the headquarters of the family and walked in to a scene of pure hedonism. A dingy room filled with smoke and alcohol flowed like water and low class hookers surrounded dozens of men. He snarled in disgust as his companions walked in. a gaudy throne had been erected in the middle of the room with a pale, pasty former military type with a particularly unsavory woman flopped across his lap. He was the first to notice. "this in no place for children. Go home!" five of the six wanted to immediately kill the man. Tsuna slowly walked over to a chair and sat in it.

He picked up a deck of cards and pulled out the ace of spades. He carefully rolled it between his fingers. "Do you know who I am?"

The man on the throne gaffed "some brat trying to play big. Did you borrow that suit from your daddy?" and the room busted out laughing. Tsuna cast his ghost smile. He stood up. He wore a simple yet classic style. The black shoes and pants with white long sleeve dress shirt and black vest and tie.

"Not really. I'm here because you killed Timothy, James, Martin and Sabu, my family members…" the babies sat on the head rest of Tsuna's chair and watched in silence as the usurper realized who he was dealing with.

"You're Vongola!" Tsuna nodded.

"You will tell me where the former boss and his family are. If you do I can promise Vendice will not do anything too horrible…"

The other responded with "KILL THEM!" and the room erupted into chaos.

* * *

Bermuda looked on as the fight raged "You did good Reborn…" but felt a deep sadness as they saw Tsuna taking lives.

Xanxus's guns tore into the enemy ranks in the first seconds as Squalo positioned himself next to the door leading deeper into the complex and Hibari took the door they entered through. Everyone except the hired women in the room took out a weapon, box or not. Tsuna sauntered into the fray with Natsu as a flaming cloak deflecting every move and a frozen saw shredding the attackers that were foolishly looking at him like a child. Soon the only ones left in the room were the Vongola and the women. The fighters were drenched in the blood of the dead. Tsuna, however, wasn't spoiled by a single drop. He walked deeper into the complex. He knew he would find her alive. The dead sadists wouldn't have killed the daughter. He eventually found a set of cells and heard sniffling.

He melted the lock and slowly opened the door. Inside sat a terrified eighteen year old girl. Her blond blood soaked hair was plastered against her head. She looked up with large hazel eyes. She took after her Italian heritage. She looked like she was only beaten. Tsuna held out his hand and cast his flame over her body, both sending messages and feelings deeper than either could have said. After a moment Tsuna asked "would you like to Join the Vongola?" she hesitated then nodded. She grabbed his hand and he led her emaciated body out to where the others waited. "guys, this is the missing heiress, Maria Roditore." she was scared but stood tall. "Hibari," the cloud looked up "she's your charge" the cloud looked like the sky had lost his damn mind.

* * *

Two weeks later the school was abuzz at the utter destruction of the Roditore family. Gokudera heard a conversation in the halls that bothered him more than he cared to admit.

"cruel"

"no, Kind"

"CRUEL"

"NO, KIND"

"He slaughtered them!"

"If she hadn't joined she wouldn't have anything but the clothes on her back!"

As he continued to the main lounge of the Vongola building he saw Hibari and Maria curled up on the couch. Who would have guessed that pure kind little Maria would have fallen for cruel bastard Hibari? And the other way around? Hibari was sitting normally while Maria was curled up at his side sleeping with Hibari's arm wrapped around her slender shoulders. Kyoko and Yamamoto were sitting behind the bar chatting about something pointless. Haru ran up to him and hugged her boyfriend. He put an arm around her as he continued to scan the room. Ryohei was on the phone chatting to Hana about how the next time he came back he would treat her to dinner. The Mukuro gang was spread out around room with MM and Chrome sitting on a sofa with Mukuro between them and Ken at the table pigging out on gum with Chikusa looking over the math homework for the next few days next to him. The soft chatting and TV sounds filled the air until a knock on the door roused them. Chikusa walked over and opened it revealing Bermuda and Reborn dragging an unconscious Tsuana to his room. All noise stopped until the two babies walked down the stairs separating the sleeping level from the meeting level. Every mouth opened at once. The shouting lasted minutes before the retort of a gun blast had them all looking for cover. Reborn held a smoking pistol skyward and looked at them calmly. "do you want us to tell you what happened?"

A chorus of off key 'yes's bombarded the two. Bermuda started "Tsuna is officially in your graduating class" cheers when up

Reborn "but to do so he also had to take nearly eight times the classes you guys took" gasps

Bermuda "when you guys fly home tomorrow hang out with him"

Reborn "he misses you guys. He leaves before you get up"

Bermuda "and gets back after you guys fall asleep"

Both toddlers looked at Gokudera and said together "any luck finding a girlfriend for him?" the jump would seem to an outsider, but to the group at the bottom of the stairs that day it was more than logical, in fact, it was the only jump.

Gokudera and Yamamoto hung their heads in shame and didn't reply. Mukuro turned to look at Chrome… who was no longer there "Where did Chrome go?" everybody was in search mode to find their missing member. Ken stood at the bottom of the stairs and waved the group over.

"you guys hear that?" mass shaking of brains…apparently not. And he led the group up the stairs. They all peaked their heads in the gap between the door and the frame. Chrome was humming a lullaby to Ferris and Natsu as she wetted down a cloth of Tsuna's head.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other then Chrome then MM. Subject found.

* * *

The next day as MM exited her music theory course she was accosted by Yamamoto and Gokudera "Hey, do you think you could date the boss?" her jaw dropped as she stared at the two like they were idiots…Okay they were. She stormed off leaving two very disheartened men with very red hand prints on their faces wondering who else would date the boss….and what they said wrong.

* * *

As the Sawada household worked it's way to sleep the Vongola, including Ken, Chikusa and MM all sat in the living room until the all Arcobaleno swarmed Tsuna begging for a lullaby. Ken quipped up with "killer babies, still babies that require a lullaby. How frightening", they answered by showing him how frightening they could be. Tsuna led them up to his room where they all had claimed their spots and every baby sat with him on the bed. He let them get comfortable, he looked around at the variety of sleepwear of the world's deadliest babies ranging from a light summer dress for the Yuni and a tank top and shorts for Lal Mirch to army fatigues for Conello. Fon sat in a light white version of his normal clothes. Reborn was in his normal sleepwear as this was just another normal day. Skull listened in wearing a purple set of shorts and a small tee with his 'Immortal' and a bull's-eye printed on the chest. Verde sat with a light green set of ski pajama's on and Viper/Mammon slept with a purple set of shorts and his cloak . They all leaned against his thin frame as he started singing a dark song that lulled them into a deep slumber. As he placed them in their beds he went out and placed the family that was listening from his door in theirs as they had fallen victim to the song as well. Through out it all he never stopped singing. As the pulled his blanket up and rolled onto his side he still sang of pain and heartbreak. The song died when he fell to the grasp of sleep and the nightmares he had stolen from his family.

* * *

At five Tsuna woke and walked down the stairs. Sitting at the table he sipped a cup of coffee and read the newspaper, in the quiet of the pre-morning air. Slowly the house awoke, first came Nana who sat with her son as he described his life at the school. Then his father with who he discussed the CEDEF leader's opinion on a certain matter along with Nana and set off for the single most marking day in his life.

Chrome woke up in her bed at the Sawada household shortly after Tsuna left. She meandered down stairs and saw Iemitsu talking to Nana about Trident Shamal's offer that Tsuna had taken. She walked down and sat next to the two and they asked her about her involvement at the school, which she kept to a minimum. Shamal called Iemitsu asking about the young boss who had not shown. Nana spoke first "Chrome-chan could you go find Tsuna and take him to the Doctor?"

The father clearly didn't like the idea but saw no alternative. Thus Chrome was declared the Tsuna hunter and off she went. She found him in a park not far from the house talking to Lancia about joining the Vongola. Lancia surprised the boy by accepting, Tsuna gave him a plane ticket to Italy and called the Ninth. Chrome walked over and tapped Tsuna on the shoulder and he turned "Hey, Chrome. How are ya?"

She stood in shock for a moment as her boss was in his causal clothes that he almost never wore. The loose jeans and tee, she felt, were meant to be worn by him. "I-I'm alright. Your parents asked me to take you to Shamal…" he nodded and they started off for the valley where Tsuna and Dino had gotten lost.

As they arrived Shamal sat on a rock, smoking, tapping his foot to some song he was humming. "Tsuna! I see you brought me a present!" and he lunged for Chrome only to have the boss's foot slam into his face.

"We still doing this Shamal?" Tsuna's body was preparing for a fight, his eyes went from cool to frigid and his demeanor went from calm to languid.

Shamal stood up and dragged his hair back "Sure, why not?" and he flicked a capsule into the air releasing a mosquito and starting the fight.

* * *

The bug raced forward until being incinerated by the intense heat coming off the 17 year old. Shamal pulled out a box of the capsules and tossed four into the air. These bugs resisted the heat and almost pierced the target. The bugs suddenly died in frozen tombs from being near the ice wolf. Ferris let loose a snarl and charged towards the doctor. Shamal dodged the wolf and slammed into something. He looked up and saw the heartless gaze of his opponent. Tsuna pushed the pervert to the ground with his foot. Tsuna paused and picked Shamal up by the throat with his right hand and pinned the rabid wolf saw to his chest with the other. "Yield?" Shamal let out a choked yes and was dropped.

"Those one-on-ones with Reborn and Bermuda are making you one tough cookie" Shamal didn't even look at Chrome sitting on a near by log and instead got right to the point and led the two others to a clinic that the doctor owned in Japan. "What design?" and Tsuna handed over a piece of paper. Shamal looked at the boy with a quizzical expression "you want all this…at once?" he said waving the paper about. Tsuna nodded and took off his shirt (much to the happy surprise of the woman in the corner) and sat facing the back of the medical chair. The doctor shrugged and pulled out various bottles of ink and a needle gun.

* * *

When everybody at the Sawada home had woken up two things were noticed. Tsuna was gone and Chrome was nowhere to be seen. This led to some heated argument about propriety and rape. The latter mainly came from Gokudera for Chrome raping his boss and the other way from Mukuro. Nana was trying her hardest to smother the giggling that threatened to escape from her lips and she looked over to her husband, who was trying to do the same.

With one day gone the accusations were growing in intensity. As the sun was reaching it's zenith so was the argument. The CEDEF leader thought he was about to have to stop a full fledged brawl until his son came in with Chrome. Tsuna was curled up on himself with his head down. He had a button up shirt draped around his shoulders and no shirt under that leaving his impressively scarred body for all to see which he held to his body by the inside. Chrome's hands hovered over her boss's form as if she couldn't touch him. Gokudera slapped his boss on the back. Bad move. Tsuna let out a scream and dropped the shirt.

Shamal did his work well. Tsuna's entire upper body was enveloped by a single tribal tattoo leaving no patch of skin unmarked. The lines ran from the small of his back to his spine with lines following his ribs. From his spine the spirals came up and over his shoulders and spilt covering his chest and the entirety of both arms down to the finger tips with trails wrapping around his neck and behind his ears. The tattoo session lasted a breath taking twenty-five hours leaving a rested Chrome and a very exhausted Shamal and Tsuna. Nana grabbed her son's hand and led him up the stairs to his bed. He had only been in bed a few minutes unable to sleep when his newest family member appeared in front of him with a look of cautious optimism on his face. Lancia sat down in a chair next to the bed "He said it was your call…"

Tsuna twitched his lips. "You're in… I want you to do me a favor"

"You're my boss, you could just order me…"

Tsuna shook his head "I need you to do this of your own violation. Be happy, find someone. I know you don't feel comfortable around people since Mukuro, but try, that's all I ask." Lancia nodded with a small cynical smile on his face.

"Boss, you might be the only leader to ever give an order like that" his smile turned into a true expression of happiness "That's why I chose to become part of your family" Tsuna nodded and started drifting off to sleep with dreams of thousands of men and women happy in each other's arms. He stood at a wall feeling the emptiness of being the only lonely person on Earth.

* * *

It was midnight when he woke up. More accurately his nightmares had pushed him out of sleep. He had shot up drenched in sweat and gasping for air. As his breathing slowed he felt the presence of someone else very near. His nightmare induced hysterical blindness passed and he saw Chrome sitting on a chair that had been pulled up to the bed and her upper body had fallen onto his legs. His eyes softened at the small act of kindness. He slowly got up and laid his guardian on the bed and pulled the thin blanket over her. He walked down the stairs and saw the others of his family scattered around. Hibari and Maria slept in a corner near the stairs as did Chikusa on the other side. Mukuro was flopped down behind the couch with MM sleeping back to back with the illusionist. Ken sat curled up like a dog in front of the TV that was airing some drama about the Mafia. One of the characters screamed that he couldn't take the stress and was leaving. He was promptly shot in the head by his boss. Tsuna snorted _I wished that worked. every time that happens to me I end up naked, curled in a corner wondering what the hell happened._ Reborn sat next to Lambo and Ipin. He went around the house making everyone as comfortable as he could. He went back up to his room and grabbed his bag and rushed down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. He looked out the window and saw the full moon breathing just enough light into the house that he wouldn't need to turn on a light and wake up the others. From the depths of his bag issued forth paper, a pen and a copy of _The Divine Comedy_. He smiled, for the Mafia only an Italian author would do.

* * *

Hibari woke to a warm sensation of a blanket covering his body. He looked up and saw his boss walk over to the table and begin to read. He quickly looked around the room and saw everyone but Chrome. He heard her mumble in her sleep from Tsuna's room and closed his eyes. He had, possibly, beaten Gokudera and Yamamoto in their mission. He wiggle deeper into the blanket and pulled Maria closer to him. Within moments the gentle scritch of a pen lulled the predator to sleep.

* * *

Chrome yawned softly as she rolled over. She smelt her boss everywhere, it was like she was wrapped up in him. Several thoroughly M rated (though not unappreciated) thought occurred to her. Her eyes snapped open and took in the situation. She was alone on Boss' bed with all her clothes on in the middle of the night. She crinkled her brow what had happened? She snuck down the stairs and saw her boss working on some assignment and walked over to the boy. The book sat face down on the table with his book mark across the back, finished. The gentle sounds of the pen ended as she stepped into the tiled area. She saw Tsuna slip the stack of papers into his folder and stand. He rolled his shoulder and they cracked and groaned. She rushed over and put her hands over the joints and began to massage. He turned slowly. She hadn't realized how much they both had grown. She knew exactly how much her height had changed but it was different to see how much he had grown. Her nose would have been even with his forehead when she first met him. Now it was up to the dip in his collar bone. On instinct she kissed the dip and felt him shudder. He grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs, he tossed his burden on the desk and pulled off his shirt and jeans. He looked at his clock. 2:32 in the morning. Great. He laid down on top of the blanket in only his boxers. Before he met Reborn he would have been too self-conscious to be in just his boxers, but with the dying will bullet he had no choice but to adapt. Thus Chrome walked in on Tsuna in just his boxers and she moved back to her original spot on the chair.

The two of them sat in the uncomfortable silence for a long time. Tsuna felt the weight of Chrome's discomfort but didn't know the cause. Chrome blushed, her eyes always slipped to the nearly nude body of her Boss. She couldn't help but imagine how it would look covered in sweat with the light behind him hovering over her breathing right after-she mentally slapped herself. Eventually he spoke up " why did you kiss me at the funeral?"

She blushed and looked into his clear eyes "I wanted to…" she looked at her knees. She clenched here eyes and held her breath. She expected him to be disgusted or ridicule her. She didn't expect a laugh.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him before sitting on her chair. "I wish I would have known that earlier." silence stretched on until Tsuna asked a question that had possible been at the top of many peoples' to ask list. "What's up with you, MM and Mukuro?"

She turned her head to face him and laughed "jealous Boss?"

Her hopes dashed as he shook his head "Not boss, Tsuna"

"but bo-" he put a finger on her lips

"Tsuna, and yes I'm horribly jealous." and he sat back as she stared at him in disbelief.

She couldn't help but smile. She tried, really. But it didn't work. She grabbed his wrist and turned the tables by pulling him on the bed and she straddled his lap. "Mukuro's not after women"

Tsuna hissed "I knew it" and Chrome giggled and bent down and touched her lips to those of the man below her. She meant for it to be a quick brush and done. It didn't happen that way. Her lips lingered and her tongue ran along his lips and he opened them. As they broke away for air Tsuna kissed down her neck and nibbled along her collar bone before running back up to her lips for another kiss.

* * *

Hibari woke as the sun peaked through the curtains. He was the first awake, even before the sun guardian with his homicidal workout schedule. He slipped out of his position without disturbing his more peaceful side. He walked up the stairs to check on his boss and stopped at the door way. He ran down and woke up the first two members of the family and dragged them up the stairs. They had failed their job. They had never found him a girl. He had found his own. Chrome was asleep with her head resting on his chest and both her arms around his chest. His arms cradled her waist. Everyone eventually saw the two. Chrome woke up after a few more hours and went down stairs. She was bombarded with questions until she started explaining what happened the days before. As she explained a grumble issued forth from the cavern of Tsuna's room. He hobbled down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he gathered everyone around him.

He yawned "Today is a meeting of the allied families. " he yawned again as the Chiavarone, the Simon, the Tomaso families walked in. Dino and Romero followed the rest of the Vongola and didn't react to the boxers. Naito, Pantera, Mangusta and Lunga didn't react either. The Simon on the other hand, having never seen the young leader in boxers flipped out. Julie Katou turned around and promptly slammed head first into the door frame and knocked himself out. Shitopi followed Julie's lead. Kaoru Mizuno gasped blushed and then ignored the state of undress of the other boss and greeted Yamamoto. Rauji Ooyama let the boxers drift by before picking up Lambo and hugging the annoying little brat (who had become far less annoying). Koyo Aoba looked at Tsuna and froze, his glasses shattered and his hyper vision came on. He blushed and collapsed muttering about something being twice as big. Adelheid Suzuki blushed and covered her eyes with her hands before turning around and occupying herself with dragging the unconscious members of her family to the kitchen. Enma Kozato staggered into the room before falling on his ass. Two of the neighborhood bullies had roughed him up. Tsuna stepped out of the house and looked at the two hoodlums. "Why the hell did you do that?" he roared with eyes burning with a physical aura.

The two couldn't feel the killing intent that the boss was putting out. One of them shrugged "'cause we felt like it. What you gonna do? Hurt us?" he mock shivered and they both laughed.

Tsuna shook his head "I'm not. He is" and he put his hand on Lambo's back. Lambo looked at Tsuna with a question in his eyes. Tsuna's kind eyes answered before the ten-year bazooka went off. TYL Lambo tossed the two over a roof and chased them down a few streets before coming back. Tsuna walked back inside and handed the blushing Simon leader an ice pack.

After everyone recovered the entire group went into Tsuna's room so they could hear him talk as he got ready. "many of the allied families are going to be there." the shower turned on and Tsuna continued "Reborn, show them the letter"

Reborn hopped onto the desk and pulled out a letter and read it out to the group

"Tsuna,

Sorry but I need you to lead the meeting of Families as I am busy dealing with a drug trafficking ring in Italy. If anyone opposes show them this letter. I know you can do it.

Good Luck

Timote"

Tsuna continued " We're the hosting family. Varia is checking the place out again. MM, Ken, Chikusa sorry but this is a guardians only deal. We can expect some…confusion as some of the families will be making their first appearance since the inheritance ceremony." Enma cringed as that particular line of thought. Tsuna stepped out of the bathroom and earned a gasp from the others. He looked sharp. He was in a traditional suit that he…modified. The pockets that his hands currently rested in were much longer than standard allowing him to keep his arms straight and hide many things. The white under shirt had the top buttons undone allowing a eyeful of his tan scarred collar to show along with the Ferris' necklace. The jacket was standard except for the sleeves rolled up and pinned two inches from his elbow. To top it all off from his breast pocket was a single black Calendulas and a platinum watch on his left wrist. With his hair in it's new always back position and his new tattoo he cut an impressive figure indeed. His relaxed body position sauntered out of the room, he gestured them to follow him.

* * *

Xanxus was waiting outside of _The Brilliant Dragon_, the hotel where the meeting was to be held. He led them to the room and they strode in with heads held high. As he entered Tsuna saw many people he'd met before. The Trad 6, the Nuevo from New York, the Leilei brothers, the Beccio and the Difo from Asia. Tsuna's gaze slid to the Giglio Nero with Yuni sitting in her chair next to Gamma. She smiled and ran over to hug her friend and her 'Uncle Reborn'. The boss of the Bovino family greeted Lambo with a chuckle and a hug. Lambo led the Bovino over to Tsuna. "Tsuna this is Otto and his son Richard" Otto was a small plain looking slightly balding man with short brown hair and a fatherly look about him. Tsuna remembered the kindness Lambo had talked about when mentioning the boss and the Ninths' own like of Otto.

Otto greeted the younger boss with a kind handshake and a very pleasant "how are you" and the two immediately took a liking to each other. Richard on the other hand was cut from a different cloth. The tall black haired man took it upon himself to look like a ruffian to show he was worthy of the title of next boss. His glare was filled with loathing at how weak the next boss of the largest family in the world was. He asked his father "is this shrimp the boss?" and he laughed. The room went very silent.

* * *

Varia had taken positions along the wall. Each assassin pulled out their respective weapon. Bel, always the impatient one, leapt forward with knife in hand before Tsuna whispered "Stop" causing the assassin to stop mid stride

"but boss" the assassin sounded like a whiney child

"no you can't kill him" Bel let out a huff and stormed to his chair before flopping down and crossing his arms. After a moment Tsuna relented "Bel, why don't you go test out Verde's new illusion system" when no response was forth coming he added "I'll let you use level ten" he said in a sing song voice and the prince, followed by the other assassins shot out the door and to the scientist's room. Tsuna chuckled and shook his head. What a family. He looked over to see Otto and Lambo smacking the upstart and putting him in his place. The next family was the problem. Not that they were bad but they were just now recovering from the shock of seeing their most violent attacker their and were now in an up roar. The three members of the Giegue family sat in their wheel chairs. Adelheid hadn't killed them but had shattered the three members' bodies putting them in a place of nearly dead.

They spouted furious Russian which rung through the ears of the Vongola. After a moment Tsuna repeated the move from when everyone had revolted against his idea of the mist ring. He slammed his hand down and moved to comfort the Russians. The silence was deafening. He kneeled and took the leader of the grave diggers hands in his own. "please allow me to explain. I am sorry to make you uncomfortable, but they were manipulated by a very powerful ghost. They have since proven themselves valuable allies."

The two behind the leader looked to their lead before he spoke "but that cannot repair our scars" Tsuna put a hand of the leader's shoulders and let loose a torrent for flame and ice. All in the room stared in shock. The most peaceful leader just attacked a cripple! What was going on?!

* * *

As the flame and ice died away the three in the wheelchairs looked around. They were unhurt. Their leader slowly stood. His spine was healed. Tsuna looked over his work with a critical eye. "I harmonized your nerves. Your body can move like it did before" and all opposition to the Simon was silenced.

As the meeting progressed the Nuevo family started acting more and more nervous. Tsuna ended the formal meeting and certain families moved to chat with friends. Dino, Naito, and the Bovino left leaving Tsuna and Enma with families they didn't really know. The representative from the Nuevo family stood on the table and pulled his shirt up revealing a large amount of explosives.

From outside a resounding boom was followed by a hail of broken glass from the 37th story of the most expensive hotel in Japan.

* * *

As the smoke cleared Tsuna saw the Simon leader shielding his family with this body. Just as Tsuna was doing. The power of the blast had knocked everyone to the street below. Enma had taken the brunt of the fall and had knocked himself out and Tsuna rushed over to check on his friend. Adelheid cradled her bosses head in her lap. Tsuna released his breath and smiled. He was alright. Everyone was all right. Fate, however was never this kind. The sudden blast of hundreds of guns behind him stole his moment of hope.

* * *

Tsuna rushed over to the pile of bodies his family had created and knelt. Each of them down to harmless little Lambo had thousands bullet holes in their bodies "G-guys. Mukuro you can drop the illusion…Chrome…guys this isn't funny" nothing moved. He was alone. His guardians were dead, even the invincible Hibari had fallen. He had failed to protect them. He was still the failure that Reborn had found. Tsuna's sobs soon to insane laughter. The mirthless chuckles chilled the attackers to the bone. The azure sky melted into nothing leaving no sun and no moon, the color faded out of the crumpled boss on the floor. The attacking family pointed all the weapons at him. He stood, his entire body was rendered into shadows. The only part of him not completely black was the tattoo across his body which glowed white under gaze of the stars and his eyes that flickered between red like blood and blue like the waves. He glared at them and charged silently. To those watching it was a slaughter. The young boss left not one of the traitors alive. He had warped between each enemy and left only bodies. Hundreds of the New York mafia fell to the deadly hands. Tsuna proved that Vongola was a name to be feared. As the final attacker fell with no lungs to even scream with Tsuna fell to his knees in front of the bodies of his family. A near-by onlooker moved towards the bodies but was cut off by a black flame inches from his hand. A ding from inside the building was hear and thousands of sticks of dynamite filled with storm flame issued forth.

A inferno of the flame of night engulfed the bombs and the attacker leapt out from the elevator and Tsuna pinned him to the wall by the neck. The still feral Tsuna hissed until a familiar voice pierced into his mind. "Boss, AIR!" and he released Gokudera from the wall while the latter took several deep gulps of air. The rabid boss relaxed and the sky took its place around them. All the guardians stepped out of an elevator.

Tsuna rushed forward then stopped he gritted his teeth and looked outside to see the illusion fade away "Who's idea was it?"

Chrome stepped forward "Mine"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "don't. ever. Do. That. Again." he hissed with tears in his eyes. After a moment he gathered all the guardians in a big hug. After a moment somebody hugged him back and that set off everyone else. The starter was Kyoya, though if anybody called him on it they would soon be bitten to death. During the hug some…unfortunate things happened. One, Lambo's ten year bazooka was pushed out of his hair. Two, a sucker stick caught the trigger. Third, the missile hit Tsuna.

* * *

The ten years later Tsuna was his modified suit and looked exactly like the younger version except for scars around his eyes and two bands around his left ring finger. One was solid gold and the other was gold with silver tendrils winding their way across the band. He looked around and let out a laugh. The carefree laugh that he had before the representative battles. He sat on the ground and scratched the back of his head. "Wow, this is the first time I got hit with the TYB and didn't get launched into hell!" he was back to himself-the one titled "no-good-Tsuna" the one they needed. After a short five minutes he was launched back with nobody troubled, save the mist girl. Tsuna from this time shot back with a small grin reminisce of his old state. He was starting to turn back.

Tsuna walked over to a now awake Enma who was being glared at by Adelheid. Tsuna had a rather Reborn-ish grin on his face before he pushed the taller woman's lips onto the unsuspecting boy. The shock ran down her spine. She broke away before glaring at Tsuna who was laughing while rolling around on the floor clutching his ribs. She lifted a fist to break his nose before she felt the cool soft hands of her boss cup her cheeks and force her to look at him. He kissed her again and both felt they were about to collapse. It was heaven and if they couldn't kiss again it would be hell. Tsuna led his family back to his house leaving the stunned Shimon to deal with the two love birds.

* * *

As the family was falling asleep Chrome was contemplating a crime. A crime so heinous that it could get her kicked out of the family. She steeled her gaze, she had to do it. She slunk over to Lambo's room and took the TYB and the special shells the Ninth had commissioned after the ring battles. She loaded the three hour shell into the bazooka and crept into Tsuna's room. She sighed and pulled his unconscious body to her room and fired the shell.

* * *

Tsuna looked around and saw the smaller Chrome. She looked unconfident, determined and oddly cute in her night clothes. He yawned and grinned "Hello Chrome, what can I do for you?"

She looked at his wedding bands and pointed "who?"

He looked at the bands and sighed. Bad starting topic. He tapped the solid gold band "one marriage started bad and ended worse. I really can't tell you too much or it will change things in bad ways…"

She had tears in her eyes "and the other?"

He looked at her and understood "your wondering if I married you?" she hid her face in her palms and sat on her bed. No matter the time he still felt the tug on his heart strings. He sat next to her and put an arm around her narrow shoulders. "shh, shh. It's okay. Do you want to hear about the second one?" she nodded and he pulled her into his chest "it's to a beautiful woman, caring, kind, mellow, considerate and smart. Everything I'm not." he felt her start to sob "she's way to good for me. She's my childhood sweetheart…in a fashion" she threaten to start all out bawling at any moment. "Best of all," he kissed her forehead and eyelids "she's you." her head shot up and she stared at him. Her smile was the same as in his time.

He sat holding her for the rest of the five minutes…"what ammo did you use it's already been five minutes…"

She looked at him sheepishly "three hour…heh" he looked at her and laid down on the bed.

"so what should we do for two hours and fifty minutes…and why did you use three hour?"

"um…I thought I would need the time to get you to tell me who you married…"

"why? Oh, never mind…but what are we going to do?"

She looked him dead in the eye before straddling his lap and licking her lips in a way that gave the man under her a nervous twitch and a slight rise. "Oh, no we can't"

"Why not? We're married aren't we?"

"yeah ten years from now!"

"So, if your mine then your mine now" and she pulled off his shirt before laying down on top of him entirely. She pressed her lips to every bit of exposed flesh and soon his arguments were as scattered about as his clothes.

* * *

It was an odd sensation. He had fallen asleep in his own bed but had woken up with this woman's arms around him. Not bad just odd. She yawned "Tsu? What's wrong?" and she looked at him. "Oh, what's the time" and she hunted around for a clock until she saw the time and date. She giggled "Oh, I'm in for a treat." and she looked at him again "and so are you" she leapt on top of him and kissed him.

Tsuna pulled back, he gasped out "What's… going…. On?"

She sat up and gazed at him "oh, that right" she slapped her forehead "Tsu wouldn't know what's going on" she kissed him on the lips soundly before explaining. As she started talking she had started to massage his bare torso in the most distracting way possible "well, after the hotel incident I saw your rings and wondered if one of those was mine…so I used Lambo's bazooka and a three hour shell to see you from this time…and we ended up being, um, distracted" he saw her blush and felt the irrational urge to cause more of it so he placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled himself up to kiss her. She blushed but continued. "so my little Tsu wants to play?" she pulled off her top and leaned down to kiss him. Odd, but good. Very, very good.

* * *

Chrome sat on the edge of her bed looking at TYL Tsuna as he sketched the house he lived in with her. God it gave her goosebumps thinking about it. he looked over his shoulder and grinned as he dissipated in a puff of smoke. she looked at the Tsuna from this time. he had an unnerving smile on his face along with very disheveled clothes "really Chrome? three hours is way too long"

Chrome blushed and froze. oh shit


End file.
